Une aventure extraordinaire
by Florette
Summary: Tout ce que je vous propose c'est de RP ici, sur fanfiction, l'une des plus grandes scènes de fanfiction au monde si ce n'est la plus grande avec ces très nombreux auteurs qui nous font voyager dans des mondes merveilleux. Alors si vous voulez partager des aventures venez c'est à l'intérieur. N'hésitez surtout pas!
1. Prologue

Bonjours à tous fans de Final Fantasy. Alors je vous propose une fic collaborative. Le but est de créer nous même notre histoire de Final Fantasy mais avec nos personnages tout en mélangeant tout les mondes. Par-exemple je pars de Treno puis je vais à Midgard pour finir sur Cocoon. On peux aller partout et ne pas rester dans un même monde. J'avais déjà commencé une fic comme cela sur un forum et cela m'avais plus alors je vous propose de faire la même chose.

Les règles :

-ON NE PREND PAS UN PERSONNAGE DEJA EXISTANT, même s'il peuvent faire des apparition en temps qu'intervenant.

-ON ECRIT A TOUR DE ROLE sur l'ordre définis par son arrivé. Mais on peux inter-changer en fonction de l'avancement de l'histoire mais chacun doit écrire.

-Les rôles sont ceux de n'importe que Final Fantasy :

-Mages : blanc/rouge/bleu/noir

-Invokateur/trice

-Chevalier dragoon

-Paladin

-chevalier noir

-Voleur (ce rôle est pris désolé)

-...

-Si vous voulez créer un job non-existant dite le moi et j'aviserais (tant qu'il est normal est pas trop trop fort je n'aurais je pense aucune raison de refuser).

-La première fois que votre personnage apparaît vous mettrez en début de chapitre une description avec ses goûts/âge/taille/apparence, etc pour aider à se l'imaginer mais bien sûr vous ne dites pas tout sur lui. Vous pouvez aussi faire un bref historique de sa vie avant.

-Vous faites aussi bouger les personnages des autres auteurs mais INTERDICTION DE LES FAIRE DEVENIR OOC OU DE LES TUER !

Je posterais le premier chapitre pour placer le début de l'histoire et tout le monde débute avec le même niveau. Je veux dire même si quelqu'un prend le rôle de paladin il ne sera pas plus fort que le chevalier noir du moins au début. Bien sûr les mages seront toujours moins fort au corps-à-corps que les chevaliers mais meilleurs en magie, cela va s'en dire.

-Les chapitres seront de longueurs variable en fonctions des personnes qui l'écrivent, s'il elles sont débutantes ou non, mais je préférerait au minimum une page word histoire de faire avancer l'aventure. Les délais d'écriture peuvent être plus ou moins long mais ne doivent pas excéder deux semaines. S'il faut un délais plus long dite le moi^^. Si vous n'avez pas d'inspiration pour ce tour là vous pourrez envoyer un MP à celui qui est après vous pour inter-changer vos place au moins pour ce tours là.

-Pour poster les chapitres soit vous me les envoyez par MP ou mail soit je verrais à créer un nouveau compte spécialement pour cette histoire.

-Évitez aux maximum les fautes d'orthographes même si je sais que moi j'en fait pleins.

-S'il y a des dessinateurs parmi vous n'hésitez surtout pas à dessiner les personnages ou leurs aventures.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Je suis à votre entière disposition pour y répondre^^. S'il me viens d'autre précision je vous les communiquerais.

En espérant avoir attiré votre attention.

P.S. J'ai posté sur la partie FF7 car c'est là que je viens le plus souvent mais si vous voulez vous pouvez en parler à des lecteurs/auteurs d'autres parties FF.


	2. Chapter 1: Floan

Floan

Mon personnage s'appelle Floan aurait 17/18 ans. assez petit et mince (assez musclé aussi) du genre 1m58 pour 55 kg.

Il a une peur bleu des insectes et n'apprécie pas de se faire mouiller sans sont accord.

Il est très généreux quand il arrive à se lier ce qui lui est plus compliqué.

Il adore le chocolat et ferais tout pour en avoir (sauf trahir ses amis quand il arrive à s'en faire).  
Il porte une veste style moyen age en peau avec dessous un t-shirt blanc uniforme son pantalon est en jean et il a de courte basket.

Il a les cheveux noir mi-long attaché en queue derrière lui

Il a une veste marron donc style moyen age un peu élimée et manche courte, il a une sorte de chemise blanche tirant sur le gris car très lavé remonté au-dessus des coudes, un jean avec quelques trou au genou et un peu plus bas ses basket sont jaune orangé et un peu de rouge. Ses cheveux sont noir attaché en queue de cheval et ils vont un peu en dessus des épaules. Alors il a une dague avec un pommeau argenté avec une forme de serpent s'enroulant autour. Sur la lame est gravé un autre serpent.

Il en a deux dont une tenue sur l'avant bras tenue par deux lanières.

L'autre est tenue sur sa jambe sous le pantalon par le même système.

Chapitre 1.

Cela faisait plusieurs jour que je tourné dans la ville de Midgar en me demandant comment faire pour pouvoir voler de nombreuses matéria sans me faire prendre pour le petit trafic que j'avais mis en place. Ce trafic était plus compliqué que je ne le pensé au début quand je l'avait monté avec quelque amis de mon village natale Mist. Si seulement quelques propriétaires ou membres de la Shinra voulait bien sortir de leur grandes propriétés barricadé pour faire le plaisir d'un jeune et impatient voleur dans mon genre, même si je préférais le terme récupérateur de biens et d'informations. Si cela continue je vais être obligé de concocter un plans pour aller les chercher dans leur propriétés et ils ne vont pas apprécier car je partirais avec un petit supplément pour le déplacement! Non mais ce n'est pas possible de faire son travail correctement dans cette ville! Déjà qu'il y a eu l'attaque de la tour il y a trois jours alors si je ne peut pas rentabiliser mon voyage je vais devoir sévir ou expliquer cela à mes commanditaires qui ne seront pas contant.

Et si je chercher quelqu'un travaillant dedans et insatisfait de son travail? Cela ne devrais pas être trop dur mais bon remétons plutôt cela à demain car je commence à avoir froid, faim et les jambes engourdies à forces d'espionner cette tour. Retournons plutôt à l'Avenue Loveless ou m'attendent quelques jeunes femmes.

Le lendemain je retournait à mon poste quand je vis un affiche concernant une chasse à la chimaira.

-Tien donc cela pourrais très bien faire mon affaire en attendant que se libère une opportunité ici. Mais il va falloir que je trouve des chasseurs aguéri avec qui faire équipe.

Relisons l'endroit... Treno. Il va falloir que je prenne un vole de chocobo exprès si je veut y arrivé à temps mais foi de Floan j'y arriverais.

-Et toi gamin va Avenue Loveless à l'auberge et ramène mes affaires.

-Oui monsieur.

-Voila 50 gils pour toi et 100 pour l'aubergiste.

Juste quand il allait partir je lui attrapait le col et le retournait en lui mettant mon couteau sous la gorge:

-Si tu me vole quoi que se soit je le saurai et je te tuerait, si tu n'est pas de retour dans 10 minute je te tue aussi! Aller maintenant file.

Cinq minutes plus tard le gamin était de retour avec toutes mes affaires et j'allais au poste de chocobo exprès le plus proche.

-Un vol simple pour Treno s'il vous plaît demandais-je poliment à la jeune femme derrière le bureau.

-Voici, Monsieur,c'est 60 gils l'allée simple et 90 l'allée/retour.

-Un allé simple me suffira, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrait.

-Voici Monsieur. chocobo numéro5 au bout de l'allée.

-Merci.

J'arrivais 10 heures plus tard dans la ville de Treno, trop propre et trop nette pour un voleur consciencieux comme moi après un voyage sans histoire. Je cherchais immédiatement une auberge ou dormir et me reposer après un si long voyage.

-L'auberge du lion d'or, voila un nom tout a fait convenable.

J'entre:

-Bonjour je voudrait une chambre simple pour une durée indéterminé s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr monsieur, nous en avons une qui donne sûr la grand rue pour 10 gils la nuit ou une qui donne sur l'arrière-cour à 20 gils la nuit.

-Je prendrais celle sûr la rue.

Il fallait que je fasse attention à mes économies qui s'épuisait vite et aussi cette chambre avait l'avantage de donner sûr le lieu ou passe tous les chasseur de prime de la ville:l'hôtel de ville là ou l'on doit se faire recenser si on veut toucher la prime à la fin d'un contrat.

-Monsieur, le dîner est servis tout les soir à 18h pile mais pour la modique somme de …

-Non merci je le prendrais dans la salle commune.

-Maintenant plus qu'à patienter.


	3. information

Bonjour à tous. Alors comme Nero-chan me l'a demandé je vais préciser: Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir un compte fanfiction pour participer. Il vous suffira juste de m'envoyer un mail à florencepointudearobasej'aimailpointcom (mettre les espaces et remplacer par les symbole ou m'envoyer un mp pour que je vous la redonne) avec votre morceau en indiquant le nom sous lequel vous voulez que ce soit posté.


End file.
